Cirque d'illusion
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Come one and come all, visit the travelling circus where you will marvel and cheer at the wonders performed in our ring! No need to look beyond the surface, please don't venture beyond the curtains. Not unless you dare to seek your twisted fate in our Cirque d'illusion


Hello all!

I have a new oneshot for you all, also Halloween themed:D This one is definitely a different style of writing then usual, but I really hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Cirque d'illusion**

* * *

 ** _Beware_**

Oh watch out for the Cirque d'illusion, bringing promises of fun and cheer.

A tent of revelry as visitors laugh and watch in awe of death defying dances

Any who walk into that tent will delight in what they see

Please stay to the surface, don't try to lift the mask of Cirque d'illusion

 _ **The**_

Cover your ears to the pleas for help, close your eyes to the broken gazes

Don't stray from the path to see the truth, don't uncover the secrets hidden away

Trust the honeyed lies of the circus master, obey Ahriman's warning to stay to the light

Flee the tent as the final curtain falls, do not lift it to see what lies beyond

 _ **Circus**_

Yet you step beyond anyway, peering into the gloom when the ringmaster has turned away

Venturing towards the practice caravans behind, listen to the wailing cries

Ignoring the warnings you were given, step by step straying further from the light

Finally you reach the first of the wagons, and you hold your breath before looking in.

 _ **Of**_

First is the live doll they called Iya, so graceful as she spins and twirls

Shimmering blue hair fanned our around her, contrasting pain that wreaths her gentle features

Her feet follow precise movements, bringing attention to worn slippers and bloodies toes

This dance her curse, as she performs a never ending show

 _ **Illusions**_

A gasp of shock as you back away

The mask of the circus is beginning to fade

On you continue, driven to see what truly lies beneath

Then to your left you hear a cry, turning aside to where the shadows hide

 _ **For**_

A massive cage sits aside, the figure of the animal trainer called Lars illuminated by a sliver of moonlight

A bloodied whip is left lying in the dust as with sobbed sorries he drops to his knees

You look beyond, awaiting the animals yet instead you see bloodied backs of humans

Once Rhen the wolf and Dameon the proud lion, now a young couple broken as they cling in turn to the bringer of their pain

 _ **If**_

Quickly and quietly you flee from the cage

Unable to comprehend what your eyes have seen

So you turn to the next caravan with dread in your gaze

Looking in the painted wagon of scarlet, black and blue

 _ **You**_

Once on the stage the acrobat named Mel had flipped and leapt, performing as if her limbs were guided by another

Above on a balcony had stood a man called Gyendal, smiles to the crowd as he pretended to guid invisible strings

But now she lay tangled in strings, ropes red to hide the stain as they cut into skin

Cradled in the arms of the puppet master bound in shackles, head bowed to hide his rage

 _ **Step**_

A sickened feeling fills you

Seeing the horror behind the curtain

Yet still deeper you go, unable to turn away

Drawn this time by the haunting song of the snake charmer

 _ **Behind**_

A woman sits crosslegged on the ground, one who had commanded the snakes with song

They had called her Elini the snake charmer, yet here she sat in trance as the snakes whispered in her ears

She swayed to music haunting and clear as tables were turned and she became the one who served

A charmer who was charmed, her mind not her own any longer

 _ **The**_

You spin away from the snakes

And find yourself looking at the trapeze tent

An act is performing their practice

You are the only one privy to the private showing

 _ **Curtains**_

Dressed in shining costumes with gauzy wings, the two trapeze artists flip from swing to swing

A young woman known as Stella arcs through the air but with a cry misses the outstretched hands and falls to the ground below her

Her partner Edward drops to her side next to her only bent leg, listening as she sobs they must go on

So with pained screams she stands, and they perform once again

 _ **You**_

The Cirque d'illusion is not a place of laughter and cheer

It is a place of blood, darkness and fear

You go to flee, but it is too late

As you turn to see the ringmaster cut off your escape

 _ **Will**_

The juggler steps forward, the pretty painted girl whom they called Lydia

In the ring she had juggled brightly coloured balls, but now you could see the truth

Soul orbs, the true prisons for the members of the Cirque d'illusion

However now there was another one, an empty one just for you

 _ **Never Be Able To Leave.**_

* * *

The next night the lights came down as the circus began anew

Applause and excitement as dancers, acrobats and animal acts took the stage

But tonight there was an act new, the tightrope that had been untouched before

A lone figure with a bright smile painted on a pale face as you step forward with the swell of the music

It is time for the final act of the night

And your first act in your Circus of Illusion eternity

* * *

 _ **Beware the Circus of Illusion for if You Step Behind the Curtain You Will Never Be Able to Leave.**_


End file.
